Stephanie Tanner At Hogwarts
by FullHousePotterHead
Summary: Stephanie Tanner is now 11 years old, starting her first year at Hogwarts. She meets Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. How will their first year adventures at Hogwarts go?
1. Hogwarts Express

Stephanie's POV

"Steph, you sure you're ready?" Dad asked me, I nodded enthusiastically. "Aw, I'm gonna miss you!" Dad wrapped me into a super tight hug. "Don't worry Dad, I'll be fine. Deej and Kimmy already went and they're doing well," I replied, smiling. My 11th birthday was several months ago, that's when I got my Hogwarts letter. My mom was a pure-blood witch and my dad, of course, is a muggle. The Gibbler's were muggles too, so Kimmy was muggle-born. Instead of freaking out, Mr and Mrs Gibbler were quite glad they wouldn't have to raise Kimmy. "Now, where's that platform?" Dad looked around. "Ooh! They look like wizards! Let's ask them." I saw a family with red hair, and one boy that had jet black. "Excuse me, do you know where platform 9 and 3 quarters is?" Dad asked them. "Stephanie here is going into her first year at Hogwarts, her mom was a witch, but she passed away, so I have no idea about this stuff." Dad explained. "Oh, no problem, Ron and Harry here are coming to Hogwarts for the first time as well." Ron and Harry smiled slightly as Mrs Weasley spoke. "Now, all you have to do is run through that brick, it may sound strange, but don't take your eyes off it and you'll get there." Molly explained. "Okay?" Dad said with slight worry in his voice. He grabbed me and my trolley and wr ran into the brick. The large group of Weasley's and Harry came in soon after.

….

After some very difficult goodbyes, I finally got on the train. I walked into a compartment with Ron and Harry already sitting inside. "Hi, mind if I sit?" I asked the boys. "Sure, no problem." Harry smiled and pointed to the seat across from him. I gasped. "Whoa. You're Harry Potter, my mom told me about you, even in America I heard of you!" "Yep, he is Harry Potter, the boy who lived." Ron smiled at the fact that he was friends with Harry. Harry blushed slightly. A girl with bushy brown hair then opened the door to our compartment. "Has anybody seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one." She said. She saw Harry and sat down beside me. "Hi, what's your name? I'm Hermione Granger." She put out her hand. "I'm Stephanie Tanner, I'm from the United States." I smiled and shook her hand. She turned to Harry and Ron, "Wow, I can't believe I'm sitting in a compartment with Harry Potter!" Hermione squealed. "Hi," Harry smiled. "And you are," she turned to Ron, who was stuffing his face with wizard candies. "Ron Weasley." He said with his mouth full. "Pleasure." She said, then Hermione walked out of our compartment to help Neville find his toad. "She's a load of bossy" Ron whispered after she left. "C'mon, she can't be that bad. She did fix Harry's glasses," I smiled, I couldn't believe it. I was talking to wizards! "Yeah. Guess she's not all bad." Ron replied, shrugging his shoulders. After stuffing our faces with wizard treats, me, Harry and Ron saw the castle. "Wow. It's beautiful." I explained as Ron and Harry agreed.


	2. Sorting Ceremony

"Firs' years over here!" "Firs' years over here!" A giant man said, "Whoa." Me and Ron gasped. "Hi, Hagrid." Harry smiled and said to the giant. "Hi ya there, Harry, I see yer new friends here." Hagrid glanced at me, Ron and Hermione. "Hi," The three of us said at the same time in a low voice that was almost inaudible. Hagrid smiled, his smile was concealed by his big beard. "Okay, let's get movin'!" Hagrid called as he gestured for the students to follow him. Then, Professor McGonagall came in, she had her hair in a tight bun and some square glasses. "Over here." She called as we followed her inside. There were hundreds of floating candles above us, and the ceiling seemed to be too tall to see, chatter spread across the room as we said "ooh" and "ahh" in amazement.

…...

Soon enough we were doing the sorting ceremony. Professor Dumbledore explained to us how it worked and how it could read our thoughts, I thought that was totally radical. "Brown, Lavender. GRYFFINDOR!" I heard the hat call. "Finch-Fletchey, Justin. HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat ordered. "Granger, Hermione, GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled at her. I hoped I would be put with Ron, Harry and Hermione. "You know, there hasn't been one dark wizard that wasn't put in Slytherin." Ron told us. Me and Harry got awfully nervous, and so did Ron. "Weasley, Ron." The hat yelled. Ron made his way up and looked back at us, shrugging his shoulders. "Ah, another Weasley, I know just what to do with you, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced. Ron sighed, partly because he was going to be in the same house as Hermione. "Tanner, Stephanie." I bit my lip, I looked back at Harry, who smiled at me. 'not Slytherin…' I thought, "Not Slytherin, huh?" The hat's voice shot loudly in my ears. "GRYFFIDOR" I smiled as I skipped towards the long table. "Potter, Harry" Professor McGonagall called, Harry was the last one to be sorted. After some time, the hat decided he'd go best in Gryffindor. We later enjoyed a feast. Harry said he had never seen so many things he liked, and to be honest, neither have I.


End file.
